What If?
by simplysv
Summary: What if Sydney remembered something? What if she was keeping a secret? What if the only one who can help her is the person she is hiding from? Where does Vaughn fit into all of this?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This story is going to follow the first to episodes of S3 then goes AU. Everyone is making Vaughn out to be the bad guy. Or his wife the villain what could be less exciting. Sydney is a fighter I plan on making her fight for Vaughn and I plan on a ton of angst and Drama. My first Alias fic On-line. (* represents thoughts )  
  
*Where the hell am I?* She wondered as the panic began to set in. She realized this was just another nightmare and there was nothing she could do as usual. This was just another event in her life where all she could do was watch. There was definitely nothing normal about the dream that Sydney Bristow just had. She was in a hospital surrounded by nurses. One minute she was screaming in unbearable soul searing pain. It was the most frightening experience of her life. She finds her self lost in all that is going on around her. That is just only the beginning Sark hands her this beautiful baby girl. *She is so precious. Those beautiful green eyes. just like.Vaughn!* That was her final thought as she woke up in a sweat startled, confused, and screaming out for someone who wasn't there. Her guardian angel but, he wasn't hers anymore. Two weeks ago he told her he was married, she had been gone two years, and then, he brought her home and that was when her life tilted. They were facts she was still struggling to come to grips with. If, she ever could. The dream wasn't about life before. It wasn't about what she lost or left behind like the others. The more she thought about it the more it seemed real. *But that could not be could it? Just how much has happened to me?* That thought was cut off by the persistent ringing of her cell phone 'Hello?' 'Syd report to Dixon's office something happened.' Weiss informed her calmly 'What? What's wrong?' Weiss sighed 'Your mother' Sydney practically dropped the phone in shock and stuttered out 'I..I'm on my way.' AS Sydney rushed to throw on enough to head to the Ops Center, she could not help but wonder where her mother fit in all of this. The last time they were together Irina jumped off a building and left Sydney to wonder if she would ever truly know her mother. While she was gone Irina and her father began working together. With all that he had Jack Bristow hated her mother. Had and in two years something happened to change that. It was surreal. Sydney always kind of hoped her parents could find a way to stand each other but, she never expected to hear they were a team.. That was just another tidbit of information she just could not digest. It was there and she had heard it but it defied all the laws of logic she once knew as true. At the door, Sydney took a deep breath shut off her emotions and prepared herself for a surprise or two and maybe even a few answers to the millions of questions nobody else could answer. Her mother had always been one to give her answers. Hopefully, she still was. Either way now, Agent Bristow was prepared  
  
So how is that for a start? This story is crazy and I hope its good. The only way we'll find out So please review! 


	2. Walking into hell

Sydney's P.O.V  
  
*Just keep walking. Don't look back or you will never get there.'* It's the mantra I keep using as I open the door to the Ops center. I walk past the few agents outside Dixon's office. The stares have started to taper off.. People think you're dead two years you walk into a room and without a doubt all eyes are on you. At first its awkward and then again it kind of makes a girl feel special. Now the thrill is pretty much gone and I just can't wait for things to go back to normal. As I open the door to Dixon's office, I walk into a scene strait from hell. 'What makes you think your opinion counts Agent Vaughn?' my dad yells 'I was her handler I know her pretty well!' 'You didn't know she was alive!' 'Neither did you!' "But I kept looking for her I didn't accept that she died in some explosion' Dad and Vaughn are both angry. They are in each others faces and are way to stubborn to back down.. I should appreciate they are both still trying to protect me. My mother suddenly jumps in 'My daughter is alive that is all that matters. So why the hell are you two arguing when we all want to help her?' I have to admit seeing my mother playing referee is funny. I don't know if it is the stress of the last few days and I am finally having a nervous or maybe it was really just that funny. I walk all the way into the office laughing. I sit down and try to catch my breath but when I catch a glimpse of the faces around me, I can't help but double over and laugh harder. They are all standing there speechless and in shock and it's killing me. So, I try to share what I find so funny " You all are sitting here arguing what is best for me. Yet between some of the smartest people I know only my dad thought to look for me. Now, now my mom who is now working with my dad and still the...the one who killed Vaughn's dad is keeping peace!' I start crying I am laughing so hard 'Wait wait that isn't even the best part..You ready? Vaughn is trying to protect me!' Now I'm not laughing I am crying and I don't know how things got this bad. *Agent Bristow can not crack right now. I have to pull myself together but it is so hard and I can't do this by myself but I have to.* Before anyone has a chance to blink, I have pulled myself together and I am all business now. 'There will be no more arguing over my protection. I will take care of myself. Thank you Irina and I am glad to see you are alive. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to business.' I take a seat next to a speechless Dixon and Weiss. 'The reason why I called this briefing is to try to make sense of all that has gone on within our branch.' I know that Dixon is talking but I cant help remembering the last time I was in this office I came face to face with Vaughn's wife. Vaughn's wife. That was my dream I wanted to be the dream family. Someone took that away from me. 'Sydney are you listening?' Weiss nudges me and all eyes are on me everyone is staring and again I am the center of attention. ' Yeah I uh got distracted for a moment please continue.' Dixon goes on to say "Sydney the information Derevko has given us has led the C.I.A. to believe there are sources in Madrid that can not only provide useful information on the KBG and a few other terrorist cells in Europe.' I cant help but perk up at that. 'That is great. When do I leave?' Once again the room goes silent. 'What? What aren't you guys telling me?' 'Sydney if you choose to take this mission, you will work with Agent Vaughn , Agent Weiss and..' Then someone walks in I slowly turn to see them as they speak. 'And me'. I know now without a doubt, I have walked into hell.  
  
Who is this mystery third agent? Will Sydney still take the mission? What is Irina really up to? Where will Vaughn fit in all this? Review and find out. 


End file.
